Growing Up Isn't Always All Fun and Games
by Meowbitch
Summary: This is going to turn into a Meulin/Kurloz story. They start out in first grade, Meulin is a new student and she meets Kurloz, they quickly become best friends, and later, maybe more. But everything won't go swimmingly for the pair, many things will get in their way while growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**First *ever* fanfic. Sorry if it isn't that good, but I'll try to make it better?****I'll try to make the next chapters longer, this is sorta an intro of some sort. ****Anyways, Review on what I could improve on cuz I'm obviously a total noob at this and enjoy ;v;~**

"Mommy don't leave me!" Meulin begged her mother. "Kitten you know I have to, you'll be fine, now come on so I can hand you off to your teacher, okay?" "Do I haavveee to?" pouted Meulin. "Aw come on Meu, be a good sport. Mommy has to go now, you know I'm very busy. I'll be picking you up at 2:30." Mrs. Leijon leaned down and kissed Meulin softly on the head before waving goodbye to the teacher on her way out the door.  
"Hi Meulin, I'm Mrs. Peixes! It's great to have you here today!" Mrs. Peixes exclaimed in a very bubbly tone. "Alright class, we have a new student! Everyone give a big warm welcome to Meulin!" Meulin shyly hid behind her teachers long brown curly hair as the kids stared at her with the curiosity any student gets with new students.  
"Aw, it would seem our new little guppie is being shy. Would anyone like to volunteer as Meulin's special helper until she is comfortable on her own?" One girls hand immediately shot up "Oh! Oh! I wanna Mrs. P! I wanna!" shouted an excited girl with square red glasses. "Okay Latula, I'll put you in charge of showing Meulin around. Don't let me down. 'Kay?" explained Mrs. Peixes "Okay." replied Latula.  
Latula grabbed Meulins hand and dragged her over to the other kids. "Well lemme tell ya about everyone!" began Latula, "Well over there are some of my friends, Mituna (he's my bestest friend ever!), Kurloz, Horuss, And Rufioh (Horuss and Rufioh are bestest friendest too!). And ya see that girl over there staring at Rufioh? Well that's Damara (she has a *huge* crush on Rufioh, but he totally thinks she's creepy! Hehe.) Anyways, Over there is Meenah (Watch out for her, she's a real meanie!), Aranea (Meenah and her are bestest friends!), Cronus (He has a crush on Meenah I think! He *always* gives her extra animal crackers during snack time!), Kankri (Unless you wanna hear *a lot* of talking don't even go around him...), and Porrim! That's pretty much our entire 1st grade class!" "Uh wow. That's *a lot* of people.. I sure hope I can remember them *all*..." Meulin said nervously. "Okay guys! It's time for recess" Mrs. Peixes called. Latula raced over to her friends and Meulin quietly followed them outside.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting on the swing watching Latula, Mituna, and Kurloz play some adventure game on the slide. You really didn't wanna climb up the slide over and over with them, since you were wearing your favorite kitty-cat sweater and didn't wanna get it dirty, so you just sat on the swing and quietly giggled whenever Mituna slipped trying to climb up the "mountain" and fell into the bark.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing on *my* swing?!" you whip around to see Meenah. Aranea and Damara were standing beside her, they were all glaring at you. "Well, didn't you hear me?! get OFF *my* swing new kid." Meenah hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that, Meenah. This isn't your swing, it's everyone's," you were surprised to see Kurloz step up beside you.

"Oooh, you got a girlfriend Kurloz? How cute." laughed Meenah.

Kurloz's face turned instantly red "No! Just get away from her Meenah! She's my friend!" Kurloz grabbed your hand and marched away. "I'm really sorry about that Meulin, they are really big bullies and I'd hate to see you sad." Kurloz said shyly, looking down at him shoes the entire time.  
You smile softly and give him a hug "Thanks for standing up for me Kurloz, you're a really great friend" Kurloz beamed and hugged you tightly back.  
For the rest of recess Kurloz and Meulin played soccer together, Meulin won but Kurloz kept claiming that he "let her win", but Meulin still giggled and taunted him on how he got "beat by a girl".

At snack time Kurloz and Meulin sat together and ate their snacks, Meenah and her friends were giving them dirty looks the entire time, but neither of them really cared because they were having too much fun talking with each other and playing with their animal crackers.

They sat together during class, and played together during breaks up until it was time to go. This went on all through-out 1st grade and they soon became to best of friends. They even started to go to each others houses during weekends.

They became absolutely inseparable.

The fifth grade was when things initially began to go wrong though. Well, not exactly fifth grade, it really started the summer before the fifth grade.

It was announced to Meulin that she would have a new baby brother or sister. This news was something Meulin was not exactly ecstatic about. It was then she felt as if her world would crumble. She had ALWAYS been the center of attention with her mom, especially since her father had died shortly after her birth in a car accident. She was all her mother had.

In the fourth grade her mother had gotten a boyfriend. And as you can see, things progressed with them and they soon got married less than a year later. And now, they will have a child together. She believes she will be forgotten, just like her dad.

Meulin dashed up to her room and cried. Her mother and her mother's husband tried several times to ask her what was wrong and if she was okay. She shunned them or ignored them entirely each time they tried. Her mother soon gave up on comforting Meulin and called Kurloz's house, in hope that he could bring her to stop crying.

When Meulin's mother called Kurloz's house, Kurloz had answered as to the reason his father was crashed out on the couch after a long night of drinking. Once Meulin's mother had explained what had happened Kurloz hurriedly agreed to come see Meulin and hung up the phone. He didn't bother to wake his father so he left a note on the counter explaining where he had gone and for what reason, grabbed his jacket, and ran down the block to Meulins house.

He knocked on the front door and a few seconds later he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Oh, Kurloz, come in," greeted Mrs. Leijon "Meulin has been up there for over an hour crying her eyes out, I was hoping you could see what was wrong and if you could make her feel any better. Oh, I do hope this isn't about the baby..."

"Don't worry Mrs. Leijon, I'm sure Meulin will be fine" Kurloz reassured.

"I sure do hope so, I haven't seen her like this, well, ever..." said Mrs. Leijon sorrowly.

Kurloz nodded and slowly walked up the steps to Meulin's room and knocked on the door only to be greeted by silence.

"Meu..? It's me Kurloz. Can I come in?" he said in a hushed voice.

There was a small rustling sound but no reply, he attempted to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked again

"Meu, please let me it, I'd hate to see you sad."

She unlocked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for late update. I was extremely stuck on what to do with this and lost the drabble/chapter a couple times ;-; I'll try and update faster. ;u;**

_Warning: Some strong language and acts of child abuse._**  
**

_Enjoy!_

Kurloz had had a long conversation with Meulin, though, she did most of the talking. He had learned what was bothering her and comforted her as best he could. About 3 hours later he headed home.

It was already night, though it was early Fall, so the air had a chill to it. It was very quiet out, no birds chirping, or dogs barking, only the rustling of leaves and the occasional pass for cars. After another ten minutes of walking, Kurloz walked up the steps to his house, opened the door, and was greeted by his dad yanking him by the hair inside.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

"I.. I uh.. left a n-" _SMACK_

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME MOTHERFUCKER."

"I-I'm sorry..." Kurloz stuttered

Kurloz's father tightened the grip on his hair and pulled him closer, his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

"I'm sorry!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID."

He harshly dropped Kurloz and kicked him in the gut. Kurloz gasped for air, his face and clothe were damp from the blood he began to cough up, sweat, and tears. He ran into his room, locked the door and hid under the covers for the rest of the night.

_A few days later~_

Kurloz had had to wake himself up early. He was very nervous for today.

Starting an old routine over again was tough for Kurloz, he absolutely hated getting up so early, it was exhausting. But he will just have to get over it and get ready.

About 15 minutes later he was ready, he made himself a couple of pieces of toast and packed a lunch of grapes, a sandwich, and water. He grabbed his stuff and quietly made his way out of the house, extra careful not to wake his drunken father.

_Minutes in the future~_

"Kurloz!" Meulin pounced at him happily. "Are you ready for our first day of fifth grade?" She said hugging him tightly.

"U-uh. Meu, you're ch-choking me"

"Oh! Sorry Kurloz, I'm just soo excited! Top of the school, ya know? Little kids better watch their backs. Hahaha!"

Meulin was wearing a pastel green cat sweater and a grey skirt that ran just above knee-length. Little green bows were tied to either side of her bangs and she was wearing knee-high socks complimented with little kitty cat paws. _Sigh_ 4 years you would think she would grow out of the whole cat thing. But hey, you wouldn't want her any other way.

"You guys better head off to school now. Before you're late" said Meulin's mother.

"Alright mom! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, be safe!"

And with that, Meulin and Kurloz walked off to their first day of fifth grade.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Kurloz Makara. Today is your second day of fifth grade. Your best friend, Meulin Leijon, is not in your class. You are in gym with your friend, Mituna Captor, and gosh does your body ache.

You suppose you can thank your dear father for that though. He's been like this has long as you can remember. You wonder what caused it. But no matter, you have a dodgeball game to attend to.

Your team is top notch, some of the most competitive fifth graders are on your team. One of which is Meenah Peixes. Meenah sure is... A character. With her long braids, huge attitude, and is *extremely* competitive at everything. She can be a really pain in the...neck.

"Kurloz duck!" shouted Mituna

You see out of the corner of your eyes something red, and really fast coming In your direction. You duck down just in time for it to zoom past the top of your head.

"Watch out idiot! I ain't losin' cuz you keep spacin' out!" Meenah spat

"Yeah, whatever Meenah," scuffed Mituna, "don't listen to her Kurloz, you aren't a idiot."

You smile "thanks 'tuna."

-

Your name is Meulin Leijon, and you miss your best furriend. You are currently sitting in music with Latula Pyrope, the most 'totally radical' girl in all of fifth grade.

"Dude, me and 'tuna were at this totally wicked skate park the other day! He is learning so fast! You should'a seen him girl!"

"You sure do talk about Mituna alot, Latula," you giggled, "does someone purrhaps have a little crush, hmmmm?"

Latula's face turned bright red with embarrassment and you burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing at me! I don't like him, we are just friends!" pleaded Latula. You continued to laugh because of Latula's flustered expression.

"Well, well, you like Kurloz!" argued Latula.

Your laughing was immediately replaced with an embarrassed shock. While Latula was sitting there presenting her satisfied grin.

"Latula you know we are just the bestest of furriends! Nothing more..."

"Mhmmm." Smirked Latula

You roll your eyes and turn away. Your music teacher announces it's time for recess. So you get up a walk out of the room towards the playground. Once you get out there you sit on the swings and wait for Kurloz, just as you've always done.

After about 5 minutes you finally see Kurloz and Mituna. You watch as Mituna waves to Kurloz and runs off to Latula. Then Kurloz comes over and sits next to you.

"Hey Meu,"

"Hi Purrloz," you reply in a giggly tone.

Kurloz always looks annoyed when you call him that, but you don't think he minds to much.

"Hey you wanna go find Latula and 'Tuna?" asks Kurloz

"Can we roleplay? Please?" you suggest excitedly

Kurloz sighs "alright."

You bounce off of your swing and dash towards Latula and Mituna. Kurloz smiles and follows.

-

It is almost the end of your fifth grade year. You are going to miss everyone so much! Your 11th birthday is coming up and you're really excited! You're going to have a party and invite all your furriends! It's going to be so much fun, plus, mom can stop worrying and purrparing for the baby. Finally you'll have her attention for at least one day.

Speaking of the baby, mom has gotten really big. She looks like a balloon that could pop at any moment. You really wanna know whether it's a boy or girl. But mom says she wants to be surprised.

-

Today is the last day of fifth grade. You are going to hand out all of your invitations today! You are so happy.

You are handing out invitations on the playground. One for Latula, One for Mituna, one for Horuss, one for Rufioh, one for-

"What are these," you hear someone snicker, you wipe around to see Meenah and Damara taunting you with your invitations in their hands, "Birthday party invitations? Ha! What are you, 6?"

"This is soo lame, even for you cat-girl" Damara adds in

"Look at this Dams! They even have stupid little cats on them!"

They both start laughing, throwing your invitations on the ground. Damara steps on them for good measure and they walk away.

You start to tear up at the sight of your handmade kitty-cat cards. You were so proud of them and now they are ruined.

"Oh my gosh, Meu, are you alright what happened?"

Kurloz walks up and picks up your cards, handing thing them to you and embracing you into a warm hug.

"Nothing, K-Kurloz," you stutter out "I just dropped them."

"Oh Meu... Did Meenah and Damara do this? Don't let them do this to you, your stronger and so much better than that. Now why don't we hand out the rest of these invitations?"

You smile, taking his hand, you go off to give the rest of your friends your invitations.

You are so glad your best friend is Kurloz Makara.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Meulin Leijon and your teacher is handing out the sign-up sheet for field day. There are so many choices, you have no idea what to choose. You are an extremely fast runner, so you think about doing the relay race. But, Latula is begging you to do the three-legged race with her, so, after what seemed to be an eternity of begging, you agree to be her partner. After everyone signs up, your teacher takes it up, and exits the room.

When she returns to the room she announces for the girls who had signed up for the cheer-off to go to the gym. This left the class with the only girls left being you and Latula. Your teacher gives you all free time for the rest of the day.

"Come on Meulin, let's practice," Latula announces as she jumps up from her seat and begins to bind her and mines legs together using her jacket.

We start to walk at a steady pace until we have a rhythm. Then, once we get used to our legs being together we process to build our speed until we are jogging.

"Wow we are doing great! Keep it up 'Lin."

"Alright, I think I'm getting the hang of th-"

Next thing you know you are on the ground, you think you tripped over some toy.

"Oh my, Meulin, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to, are you okay? I'll go get the nurse," Horrus rambled on worriedly.

"I'm okay Horrus, really, thank you for caring though," you replied reassuringly.

"Alright, sorry again," He picks up his toy, smiles and walks over to the other side of the room.

Latula grabs your arm and help you get back on your feet. "Woah, you okay? Good thing there won't be any toys in the field am I right?"

You chuckle "Ya, how about we sit out for a little and get back to practicing later?"

"Sounds good dude!"

"Hey, Kurloz, will you maybe do the three-legged race with me? I mean you don't have to but if you want to,"

You turn around to look at your friend and smile "I'd love to Mituna, it sounds fun,"

A bright grin spreads across his face "Alright! We will beat the other class for sure!"

"For sure," you returned.

_/ding ding/_

"Yeah! Finally time for recess I can't wait to see what 'tuna is doing for field day!"

"They are probably just going to do the relay races again Latula, they both are pretty fast,"

"You never know 'Lin, they could be competition, gotta keep an eye out for 'em if ya know what 'm sayin'," Latula bursted with a small bounce in her step "I mean, fast or not, we will destroy the competition!"

You just laughed as you both step outside and wait for Kurloz and Mituna at the swings. 'Gosh, I'd really hate to have to go up against those two, it would be really hard 'cuz of how fast both of them are, though, they might go easy on us cuz we are "girls",' you lost your train of thought as Kurloz and Mituna approached, both looked rather excited.

"Hello Meulin," greeted Kurloz, "are you excited for field day? Mituna and I decided to do the three-legged race this time, the change should be fun,"

"Oh! Latula and I are doing the three-legged race too! I guess that means we are competitors!" you say with a laugh, but you could see the amusement in Kurloz's eye lessen, "It'll be fun, I mean, Latula is one of the most competitive people I know, well, besides Meenah I guess. You better be ready, we will kick you guy's butts for sure!"

His face brightens "You guys are the ones who should be getting ready, we won't be going easy,"

"You're on," you say with a wide grin appearing on your face 'This will be fun,' you think to yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_a/n: ok sorry for being the horrible updater i am really sorry. but im traveling right now so all i have to do in the car is write! so hopefully i will be uploading new chapters soon! uwu enjoy ! ~_**

* * *

"Alright, alright, everyone for tug-a-war line up evenly" The gym teacher called from the other end of the gym, silently counting each of the team members to make sure the odds are even, "Meenah! If you cross the line one more time your team is disqualified!"

You hear the groan of her teammates, "'Aight 'aight I'm backin' up," Meenah spits out.

You vaguely see the gym teacher roll her eyes before counting out, "1, 2, 3, Pull!"

Both teams seem evenly matched, but the kids at the ends of the rope, both having the rope wrapped securely around their waists running with all their might, are the ones that really count the most, once one tires out, the other team is sure to win. Surely enough that's what happened when Meenah is cheering and gloating that her team is "The strongest of all y'all!".

Your attention to the game is cut-off by Latula's loud laugh "That girl sure does love to win, don't she?"

"Yeah, I'll agree with that" you say with a small chuckle.

"Alright, so you ready to kick some Makara-Captor butt today?!"

"You know it! They're goin' down!" you call out trying to appear tough and manly but fail miserably, causing you and Latula to go into a fit of giggles.

Both you and Latula laugh until your sides hurt. Once you both cease your excessive laughter you watch the cheer teams perform their, not gonna lie, rushed routines. But you gotta admit, it isn't as bad as you thought it would be for what, 2, 3 days of practice? The music isn't half bad, has a nice beat you guess, kinda tacky for your taste though.

Once all the cheer teams finish, it's time for the three-legged race, so everyone is led outside and no you are definitely not nervous, nope not one bit, who's nervous? Not you, that's for sure.

A parent helper comes around and ties a piece of cloth securely around your legs, as she did for all the other students.

You look over at Kurloz and he gestures that really over-used kinda-really stupid thing for 'your going down' you see in really lame movies. And you really don't think it had the reaction he wanted cuz all you did was laugh because, oh my gosh that was so lame.

You stop laughing once the gym teacher begins to explain rules that everyone already knows and isn't very necessary but they have to do it anyways for everyone's 'safety'.

Everyone lines up, at a ready stance and eagerly waits for the whistle to sound. Sure enough it did, and you all were off.

"Left, right, left, right" you and Latula mutter in unison. Your doing good, you got this. You look up to see the boys are a bit ahead of you. "Latula their ahead of us, let's speed up."

"You got it!"

The pair of you gradually increase speed, and hey! You're catch up the them, you could totally win this all you have to do is focus, which happens to be something you aren't doing at this given moment.

-

"We're almost at the finish line Mituna! We got this in the bag!" you say victoriously, "I wonder how far back the girls are," you glance back only the see they fell, oh my god Meulin's hurt. You halt immediately in your tracks and hurriedly untie the cloth.

"What are you doing we almost won?!" Mituna asks confused, but he didn't need an answer once he sees what you are running to, he sprints over as well.

Okay, okay, Meulin's crying and her shin and arm is bleeding. You pick her up piggy-back style and run her to the nurse, despite the calls from teachers and helpers to stop. Why would you stop when Meulin's hurt, she needs help and you aren't gonna just let her hurt.

You get to the nurses office in no time at all, laying Meulin down on the cot. Moments later Mituna carries Latula in, you see her knee and elbow is scrapped, but not to badly. He sets her down on the cot next to Meulin's.

"You know I could have walked myself to the nurses office," Latula comments, "but thanks 'Tuna, you're the best."

"You know I'd do anything for you 'Tula!" he returns with a huge smile.

"Oh my, what happened here? Field day accident?" asked the nurse as she walked in with her lunch, "well let me see," walking over to examine Meulin and Latula, "this isn't too gruesome, I'll get you both fixed up in a jiffy!" with that she walks over to a cabinet, taking out bandages and cleaners, then going back to the girls to clean and wrap their wounds, "and all done! Thank you boys for bringing these two in, the cut would have gotten infected with all the dirt in them! Lollipop anyone?"

You all nod and she hands each of you lollipops of your choosing. When Meulin stands you notice her leg is still quite sore so she has a slight limp.

You go over and offer your help, she gladly takes your arm, easing some pain off her sore leg.

"Thanks Kurloz, I don't know what I'd do without you," she says with a soft smile.

You smile back, leading her to the classroom to eat lunch. One thing you love about field day is you can eat with Meulin in her classroom, which you like much better than the cafeteria since they make the classes sit separately.

You enter the classroom and see Mituna and Latula, you guide Meulin over to them and then go get her lunchbox from her cubbyhole.

"Thanks Purrloz!" you notice the nickname she only really uses when she's really happy and you smile. You watch as she digs through her lunchbox and gets a disgusted look on her face as she pulls out an apple, "ew I hate apples, do you want it?" handing it out to me.

"Sure," you reply, taking the apple. You take a bite of it as Meulin watches, "what?" you ask.

"How can you eat those things? They are so nasty!"

"Meulin, watch this," laughs Latula, taking a huge bite of the apple she pulls from her sack lunch.

"Ewww!" Meulin shrieks, causing you all to burst into laughter. "Not funny guys, totally not cool" she says with a laugh, "so, are you guys ready for my party this weekend? It's gonna be so great! Since the babies expected really soon my mom's been so worried about it and hadn't had really any time at all for me. Yeah I know that sounds super selfish but, I miss my mom."

"It's completely understandable Meu," you assure gently, "it'll be fun."

* * *

_**a/n again : omg ok so i didn't really read over this at all cuz im super lazy so if you spot any mistakes please tell me and i'll fix them right away! (/ w )/**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Meulin honey! Can you please help me set the table?"

"Sure mom," Meulin replies getting the birthday theme'd tableware.

"Thank you Meulin, I do hope today is fun with all your friends," says Meulin's mother as she finishes hanging the 'Happy Birthday!' banner over the fire place where 2 presents from her mom and step dad sit.

"Yeah I do too! It should be really great!" you say, glancing over at the clock, it reads 11 A.M., the party starts at noon, but people could be coming at anytime, you are so excited!

20 minutes later the first person arrives, "Hey Meulin! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Latula, you can set your gift over there, you're pretty early though"

"I wanted to be the first here! I'm surprised I beat Kurloz here though, I was sure he was gonna beat me."

"Hehe, well you won! Your prize can be getting beat in Mario Cart!"

"Oh you're *on*!" Latula grins

Two races later and, you admit defeat, two loses later, the doorbell rings and Latula and yourself run over to answer it.

"Mituna! I haven't seen you in forever!" Latula says while tackling him with a hug

"it's been like 2 days Latula," you say with a small laugh

"But it's felt like forever!" protests Latula with a small pout, taking Mituna's present and running it over to the fireplace.

"What a cute couple," you hear behind Mituna.

"Hey Rufioh, hey Horrus!" you greet, "I'm glad you two could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" says Horrus, "Happy birthday Meulin."

"Thank you!" you open the door wider and gesture them all the come inside, Horrus and Rufioh place their gifts by the others and join the rest of you by the couch where an assortment of snacks and drinks are.

"Where do you think Kurloz is," asks Horrus, "It's past noon, I would think he would have been here before any of us."

"Yeah seriously, where is the dude," blurts Latula, grabbing a handful of pretzels.

You only shrug, offering to play another round of Mario Cart, everyone agrees.

After you lose another 3 rounds, you decide that's enough Mario Cart for you and watch the rest of your friends play, giggling as Latula pouts when Rufioh finally beats her. A triumphant grin on his face as Toad jumps around happily on the first place spot.

"I knew I could beat you Latula!" Rufioh laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" grumbles Latula.

"Aw come on 'Tula, be a good sport," giggles Mituna.

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Do you think that could be Kurloz?" you ask, look at the clock, it's 12:45. You all get up and walk to the door, opening it with a gasp, "oh my god Kurloz what happened?!" his eye was blackened and lip bleeding.

"Nothing, nothing. I just ran into a couple guys and-"

"Are you okay?! Oh my gosh, come in," you say in a panic, "Mom!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kurloz reassures.

"Kurloz you're bleeding and you have a black eye, you are most certainly *not* okay!"

Before he can protest, your mom walks in with a gasp, "oh my Kurloz what happened, you know what, never mind just come with me so I can fix you up.

Kurloz follows and all your friends start to talk about what they just saw amongst themselves. You decide to interrupt their conversation by requesting they sit around the table to wait for your mom and Kurloz to return so we can eat cake.

About five minutes later, the pair returns, Kurloz cleaned and patched up. He takes the seat next to you as your mother disappears into the kitchen. Moments later, she returns with a beautiful cake with pastel green butter-cream icing, accessorized with little white cat paws. The top read "Happy Birthday Meulin!" in very elegant writing, the writing was surrounded by eleven burning candles. After setting the cake in front of you, your mother goes to turn off the light, then pulls out her camera to take pictures. Everyone begins to sing the classic happy birthday song and you couldn't be happier. At the end of the song your mom takes a picture and tells you to make a wish and blow out the candles, so you do.

After you all finish eating cake, everyone gathers around the fireplace to open presents.

"Oh, oh! Me first!" exclaims Latula as she practically shoves her present in your face.

"Alright Latula," you say holding the long rectangular box, you rip open the wrapping to find, "a skateboard? Latula I don't even skate."

"Well duh! I'm gonna teach you! We can start practicing later!"

"Well alright, but just to warn you I'll probably do terrible. Anyways who's next?" you say, picking up another present.

"Oh that is from me," comments Horrus.

You open the box up to find a gorgeous green ruffled dress. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Horrus this is beautiful!"

"You are very welcome, I'm glad you like it Meulin."

You open the rest of your presents to find safety gear from Mituna, you guess this was planned with Latula, a headband and a pair of earrings from Rufioh, and, whoa what.

"My own laptop?!" you ask, extremely surprised

"Yes, your step father and I thought you were old enough now to handle it, you will be able to handle this Meulin, right?"

You rapidly shake your head, "Yes, yes of course! I'll be extremely careful, thank you soo much!"

"You're welcome," your mother says with a smile.

You open the box next to it and find a wireless mouse, a pair of headphones, and your charge. You excuse yourself to take all of this stuff upstairs to your room.

You put the laptop down on your bed when you hear a quiet knock at your bedroom door. "Yes?"

Kurloz steps into the room with a small box in his hand. "Um, hey, sorry I didn't get to give you this when you were opening presents so I thought I'd come and give it to you," he says, handing out to box to you. Happy Birthday Meu."

You take the box and open it, revealing a charm bracelet. "Kurloz this is so pretty thank you so much!" you say, pulling him into a hug.

Pulling away from the hug, Kurloz gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. And you don't know why but you just kinda froze and you are pretty sure your face is the colour of a ripe tomato.


End file.
